The most beautiful things could be the most dangerous
by Fabiana Sumimura
Summary: Yuna es una caza demonios normal. En una trabajo que le hace a un viejo marihuanero xD conoce a Dante. Al principio están que se matan con las miradas, pero al final se convierten en muy buenos amigos, o quizás algo más...


Holii! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Devil May Cry. Espero que les guste. Se aceptan críticas, amor, comentarios, tomatazos, cuchillos dirigidos a mi cabeza, fotos de Dante, Vergil o Nero desnudos xD okno ._.

Gracias por leer!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de DMC no me pertenecen (hay de ellos si fuera así xD) les pertenecen a los de CAPCOM (por desgracia ) Sólo los uso para hacer una historia por diversión sacada de mi retorcida y pervertida mente xD.

* * *

**Yuna**

Entré en el club nocturno al que había quedado con ese tal Esteban. Estaba desierto, a excepción del tabernero, que no era más que un muchacho de unos 20 años que escuchaba música mientras limpiaba unas copas.

-Lo siento, señorita, no estamos abiertos hasta las 8:00 p.m. -me dijo el muchacho sacándose uno de los audífonos de mala gana.

-Estoy esperando a un tal Esteban Roscoe, si no me equivoco, él es el dueño de este lugar -dije sin tomarle importancia.

-En ese caso, el no debe tardar mucho más en llegar, siempre llega a esta hora -dijo algo nervioso. Tal vez pensó que le diría a su jefe que me intentó echar del lugar o algo parecido que lo iba a dejar mal parado. Sonreí internamente de forma maliciosa al pensar eso. -¿Desea algo de tomar mientras espera?

-Un tequila estaría bien -le dije sentándome en uno de los asientos de la barra. Unos minutos después, puso enfrente mío una copa con tequila, sal en los bordes y una rodaja de limón incrustada en el borde de la copa.

Le dí las gracias, y empezé a tomármelo de poco a poco.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad de la copa, un hombre gordo de unos 40 años, con una calvicie bastante notable (vamos, que brillaba cual linterna xD) y marcas de labial rojo en todo el cuello, entró de forma estrepitosa.

-Veo que ya ha llegado, señorita Yuna -me dijo el hombre. Ese debería de ser Esteban Roscoe. Se sentó al lado mío y pude percibir un horrible olor a alcohol, tabaco, y creo, que marihuana. Genial, aquel que me llamó es un alcohólico-marihuanero-pervertido, ¡yay! Ironía mode: ON.

-¿De qué se trata el trabajo? -dije algo cabreada. No me emocionaba pasar tanto tiempo con ese tipo.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que un demonios se ha estado apareciendo en este club desde hace unas dos semanas. Todas las noches viene hasta acá y seduce a las mujeres más hermosas -me explicó mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz. (-_Fuck this shit! ¡¿QUÉ TAN PERVERTIDO PUEDE LLEGAR A SER ESTE HOMBRE?! ¡Tengo miedo! TTOTT_) -Después, se las lleva a algún lugar y las mata de las peores formas. ¡Hay mis amiguitas que trabajaban tan bien! ¡Cuanto las extraño! TToTT.

-¿Cuánto me pagarás si lo llego a eliminar esta misma noche? -le dije reprimiendo mis ganas de huir corriendo de ese pervertido marihuanero ..

-Hmm -dijo rascándose la barbilla. -¿Estás segura de poder eliminar lo esta misma noche?

-No dude de mis habilidades.

-Quince mil, no hay negociaciones.

-Trato hecho -le dije aliviada de poder salir de allí. -Estaré aquí a eso de las nueve.

Me terminé mi tequila de un solo trago y salí con paso acelerado de ese lugar.

Bueno, yo soy Yuna. Soy una cazademonios :nomedigas: Tengo el cabello rubio, casi blanco, la piel pálida y los ojos de color carmesí. He estado en este "divertido negocio" (nótese la ironía) desde hace casi unos ocho años.

Después de caminar durante media hora, llegué hasta mi casa. Era un dúplex de color gris en medio de la ciudad. El piso de abajo era la oficina y el de arriba, era en el cual vivía.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura y entré en la casa. La oficina era de buen tamaño. Estaba pintada de color vino con unas cortinas desgastadas de color rojo. Había un escritorio de caoba con un pequeño sillón en frente de él de dos plazas con los cojines blancos. Una estantería pequeña con algunos libros y una tele. Habían varios libros abiertos con un cuaderno con apuntes desparramados por todo el escritorio. Después los recogería. Subí por una escalera de caracol de hierro que conducía al piso de arriba. La casa no era nada comparado con la oficina. Estaba hecha un desastre total. Hoy me dedicaría a limpiarla.

La casa constaba de tres habitaciones, una sala, una cocina, dos baños, un depósito y un balcón. Una de las habitaciones era mía, la otra era la habitación de huéspedes y la última la usaba de librería.

Entré en mi habitación y pude observar que estaba hecha un bodrio .. Dejé mi cartera en mi cama, me quité los zapatos y me puse a ordenar la habitación. Terminé de limpiarla al cabo de media hora. Después de eso, limpié la sala, y por último, el reto final, la cocina.

La cocina era un asco total. Con todos esos platos sucios, comida podrida y olores nauseabundos, iba a ser la cosa más difícil de limpiar. Me puse un delantal y rezé a todos los santos para que la tortura terminara rápido. Al cabo de una hora y media, terminó la tortura, y yo era la que parecía sacada del basurero. Dejé el delantal en su lugar y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Entré a mi habitación, tiré la ropa en el canasto de ropa sucia, quedándome en ropa interior y entré con una toalla en el baño. Tomé una larga ducha con agua caliente y salí del baño envuelta en una toalla. De mi armario saque ropa interior nueva y una camiseta, que a juzgar por lo grande que era, debía de ser de mi hermano. A veces, se viene a quedar a dormir, pero deja ropa por ahí tirada, por lo tanto, tiene poco más de la mitad de su guardarropa en mi casa xD.

Me puse la ropa interior y la camiseta de mi hermano, la cual me llegaba a los muslos, y me tiré en la cama dispuesta a dormir. Iba a ser una noche larga, y necesitaría mi cerebro el 100% despierto si quería terminar el trabajo esa misma noche.

Muchas horas más tarde, me desperté gracias a los malnacidos vecinos que pusieron la canción Gentleman a todo volumen. Me senté en el borde de la cama de mala gana y miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Eran las 8:05 p.m. Aún me quedaba tiempo para comer algo antes de matar demonios y quedar empapada de sangre .

Salí hacia la cocina y me hice un sándwich y me lo comí junto con un vaso de Coca Cola. Al terminar, volví a mi cuarto, tiré el suéter de mi hermano al suelo y me puse a ver que me iba a poner esa noche.

_A ver cerebro si me sirves de algo de una vez por todas. Debo mezclarme con el ambiente, no sobresalir mucho, así que debería usar un vestido. Sin embargo, el demonio siempre se fija en mujeres "sociables" cofcofputascofcof, así que tengo usar algo que llame su atención, a mi gran pesar. Así qué tengo que usar vestido escotado y corto, tacones altos y maquillaje. A estas alturas estoy pensando seriamente en rechazar el trabajo, sin embargo, no me puedo dar ese lujo, ya que sí no pago la mensualidad de la luz, me la cortarán tarde o temprano._

Abrí mi armario y eché un vistazo en mis pocos vestidos. Al final, agarre un vestido negro de tul que sólo había usado unas tres veces en total y unos zapatos de tacón alto plateados para combinarlo y me los puse. No me sentía muy cómoda usando tacones, pero desde hace ya muchos años había aprendido a usar tacones altos, ya que me día cuenta de que me ayudaba en muchos aspectos. Uno de ellos, el trabajo. No creo que el demonio se fijaría en mi si pareciera un ciervo recién nacido caminando.

Para el cabello, me hice una coleta alta con algunas trenzas y me maquillé. Me hice unos smoky eyes con sombra de color negro que hacía que mis ojos resaltaran. Mis ojos eran de un color granate, y hasta daba miedo mirarlos fijamente durante un muy buen tiempo. Por último, me pinté los ojos de color rojo. Una vez, mi hermano me dijo que sí una chica quería conquistar a un hombre, debía usar labial rojo, eso los vuelve locos.

En mi muslo me amarré una funda para mi pistola junto con mis dos dagas preferidas. Mi pistola se llama Bloody Princess y mis dagas se llaman Hachiro y Raidon. Ambas dagas están impregnadas con un veneno potente para crear un dolor insoportable al más mínimo roze.

Me miré en el espejo y pude ver que mis armas se ocultaban perfectamente bajo mi falda.

Agarré un wallet con algunas calaveras dibujadas y en él metí un poco de dinero y mis llaves. Miré el reloj y pude ver que eran las 8:53 p.m. Gracias a Dios que no estaba tarde.

Salí de la casa, cerré la puerta con llave y me fui hacia el club saltando de techo en techo. ¿Saben lo difícil que es hacer parkour con tacones? Mucho. ¿Saben lo difícil que es hacer parkour con tacones Y un vestido corto? Tan difícil que es un milagro el no haber quedado pegada en el piso cual calcomanía.

Minutos después, bajé a la calle cuando ya estaba bastante cerca del club. Entré en el lugar y estaba atiborrado de gente. Me costaría demasiado encontrar a aquel tipo. El ambiente olía a cigarrillo, alcohol, sudor y... sangre. Debía seguir el olor a sangre, seguramente me llevaría con el demonio. Seguí el olor durante mucho tiempo, hasta que día con un tipo que aparentaba unos 20 años, con el cabello negro, alto y con los ojos de un color que me llamó bastante la atención. Uno de sus ojos era de color rojo sangre y el otro de color amarillo. Estaba más que segura de que ese tipo era el demonio, de hecho, le estaba hechando el ojo a una morocha con un vestido rojo y pegado, que resaltaba su delgada silueta. Debía actuar antes de que volviera a atacar. Me acerqué a el con paso decidido y una sonrisa seductora.

-Hola, guapo -le dije acariciando su hombro con mi mano izquierda. Definitivamente, él era el demonio. Al estar cerca de él, el olor a sangre se hizo mucho más fuerte. -¿Qué haces por aquí tan solo?

-Bueno, estaba esperando a unos amigos que se supone que ya deberían estar aquí, sin embargo, tu presencia es más satisfactoria que la de alguno de los changos que tengo como amigos -me dijo sonriendo de manera seductora.

Después de coquetear con él, bailar unas canciones y reprimir mi impulso de matarlo en ese mismo instante en el momento de que se le bajó la mano y me tocó el trasero, logre besarlo y convencerlo de que fuéramos a un lugar más privado.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé hasta el baño de mujeres, que milagrosamente, estaba vacío. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, tomó su forma real. Tenía la carne como sí le hubieran arrancado la piel y la hubieran tirado a un basurero. Lo único que conservaba de su forma humana eran los ojos.

-Jackpot! -dije alegremente cuando le disparé en su dirección con Bloody Princess.

Me intento hacer daño con sus garras, pero logré hacerle un tajo bastante profundo con Raidon en su brazo y le clavé a Hachiro en el pecho. El veneno le afectó tanto, que cayó al suelo moribundo. Le disparé cuatro veces en la cabeza y finalmente murió.

Recogí ambas dagas y lavé la sangre que tenían en el lavamanos. Mientras las secaba con papel toalla, escuché el sonido de una pistola siendo cargada.

-Ahórrate las balas, amigo mío, no lograrás nada con ellas -dije alzando la vista. Me encontré con la mirada de un muchacho albino con una gabardina roja que me apuntaba con una pistola. Sabía quien era, era uno de los hijos de El Caballero Oscuro, Sparda.

-No eres humana -dijo secamente.

-Pero tampoco soy un demonio.

-Eres mitad demonio.

-No eres muy rápido asimilando las cosas, para ser hijo de Sparda.

-¿Por qué lo mataste?

-Porque es mi trabajo, así que sí me disculpas, voy a recibir mi paga -dije intentando salir, sin embargo, el me bloqueó la salida con su cuerpo, aún apuntándome con su pistola. -No me dejas otra opción.

Empuñé a Hachiro, y con una velocidad impresionante, le hice un tajo poco profundo en el brazo que tenía la pistola, pero lo suficiente para que entrara bastante veneno. Se le cayó la pistola al piso del dolor y ahogó un grito.

-Para que me recuerdes -le susurré al oído mientras me iba a reclamar mi paga, sin saber que esa pequeña victoria era una de muchas que vendrían.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Esta buena la historia o merece ser tirada al infierno para que se pudra junto con Mundus?

Aquí esta de como era la ropa de Yuna: most_beautiful_thing_could_be/set?id=97586832

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer, plis dejen reviews, coman verduras y vean yaoi hard c:

Los quiero! ;D


End file.
